


生气

by 74lingcc



Series: brudami [4]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Other, brudami, have kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: “我简直很不高兴。”他亲吻上布鲁斯，以咬破嘴唇的方式。“你竟然没有选择我。”他的嫉妒提早了，现在的达米安比以往还要危险，他是被惹怒露出爪牙的狮子，有别的坏东西入侵他的领域了。





	生气

brudami

 

 

“梦会拥有预兆吗？”

达米安问，他为数不多的回家住宿，在凌晨四点蝙蝠侠下班的时候逮住了布鲁斯，罗宾还穿着那件黑沉沉的睡衣，比起睡眠更像是要去赴死的武士，布鲁斯摆了摆手，表示他现在浑身是血，无法拥抱他被睡梦困扰的儿子。

“你会承认你的梦吗。”

达米安说，他可曾被父亲拒绝过，蝙蝠侠相信他的梦，他认为达米安依旧被他的母亲控制，他们生疏，隔阂，直到死亡来清理这些。总有过于沉重的失去才能洗脱一个人的固执。

“我并不平常。”

布鲁斯说，自从他决定投入这个世界里他牵涉太多了，所有人都在等着他做什么决定，蝙蝠侠无所不能，他甚至扭曲了别人对达米安的看法，这个小孩才13岁，他看过几次作战记录，他们相信罗宾，因为这是蝙蝠侠的儿子。

他们如此沉重，以至于所有的都不再平凡。

“告诉我，达米安，你梦到了什么。”

他已经脱掉了蝙蝠衣，赤裸强壮的上半身布满狰狞的烂肉疤痕，有汗跟血凝固在上面，出去前贴的纱布已经开始泛黄。

“我梦到我离开你了。”

达米安靠近布鲁斯，足以让他的父亲蹲下来好好看他的距离。

“我得到了刺客联盟，我因为嫉妒无恶不作，我没有成为蝙蝠侠，你让你的继承人制裁我。”

非常糟糕的梦中内容，达米安为此不满的抿着嘴唇，他瞪着他的父亲，有些气呼呼的

“我简直很不高兴。”

他亲吻上布鲁斯，以咬破嘴唇的方式。

“你竟然没有选择我。”

他的嫉妒提早了，现在的达米安比以往还要危险，他是被惹怒露出爪牙的狮子，有别的坏东西入侵他的领域了。

“或许是我不舍得。”

布鲁斯轻柔的抱了抱他的孩子，达米安在复活后并没有长大多少，他还是么瘦小，比猫大不了多少。

“你知道的，达米安，蝙蝠侠是诅咒，是无尽的黑暗，他啃噬你的神经让你终日惶恐，他让你唾弃你的弱小而不得不去面对，你即是坚强又是软弱，达米安，这能让人发疯。”

“我不会发疯。”

他看到布鲁斯三角肌上的刀伤，他咬了上去，虎牙戳破坚韧的皮肤直达神经，布鲁斯的儿子在惩罚他，因为一个梦。

“咬吧，咬吧，你吞下的血即是你的血。”

“这个家只有我会愿意成为蝙蝠侠。”

达米安松开口推开布鲁斯，他的嘴红红的，眼睛也红红的。

“我因疯狂而出生，我拥抱黑暗，这很正常。”

“我不希望你享受那种生活。”

布鲁斯擦掉达米安嘴边的血，他现在更希望他的儿子回去睡觉，顺带做个好梦带走这些不愉快的想法。

“但这只能是我所做的。”

男孩绿色的眼睛幽幽的看着他，布鲁斯能读懂那种选择，达米安因为他而选择正义，因为蝙蝠侠。

他叹了口气站起来，不予反对，也不予赞同，布鲁斯打算去冲个澡，接着上床去睡觉。

“我能跟你一起睡吗，father。”

达米安小跑上去牵上布鲁斯的手，他抬头看向他高大的父亲，与对方接触的部分反被握紧。

“当然，达米安。”

他们看上去与一般父子无异。

 

【end】


End file.
